


It's in the water, baby

by Fandom_Sanctuary, Tykki



Series: fandom Sanctuary 2018. Мини. Высокий рейтинг. [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Imprinting (Twilight), Alternate Universe - Twilight Fusion, Character Death, F/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Sanctuary/pseuds/Fandom_Sanctuary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Плохая сказка с хорошим концом, или импринтинг — ещё не повод испортить себе жизнь.





	It's in the water, baby

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Сумерки!АУ, порождённое тем, что Кристофер Хейердал (Джон Друитт) играет в "Сумерках" Маркуса и шутил об этом в Убежище в другой своей роли  
> 2) подразумевается рейс-бендинг Магнус, т. к. оборотни "Сумерек" — коренные американцы  
> 3) образ Маркуса частично сливается с образом Джона Друитта, версия Магнус — просто оригинальный персонаж во вселенной Сумерек

_It's in the water, baby_  
_It's in your family tree_  
_It's in the water, baby_  
_It's between you and me_

_Placebo_

Импринтинг настигает её на снежном поле, где ради вампирских дел готовы сойтись две армии. Её это едва ли касается, но вожак её новой стаи позвал — и она ответила, хотя он молод, глуп, и влюблён. И его успел найти его собственный импринтинг, так что ей его откровенно жалко.  
Она всегда считала, что это их проклятие, которое когда-нибудь обречёт их на вымирание. На деградацию и так обрекло — мало того, что сами оборотни влачат какую-то первобытную жизнь даже в этом современном мире, так они ещё и втягивают туда тех, кому не посчастливилось стать их парой. И очень редко бывает наоборот, потому что их племя воистину сила природы. Беспощадная, нерациональная, сметающая всё на своём пути.  
Такие взгляды не прибавляли ей популярности среди своих. Женщин среди оборотней всегда было так немного, что они смотрелись диковинками, а тут ещё позиция по поводу жизни оборотней и импринтинга, которой она не стеснялась делиться. Неудивительно, что в резервации она не жила, а когда приезжала, то очень немногие из стаи жаждали с ней общаться. Разве что Эмили, которую и так очень хотелось увезти подальше. Но импринтинг держал крепко, даже если причинял одни несчастья.  
Она сама была очень довольна, что избегала его всю свою достаточно долгую жизнь. Достаточно долгую (особенно по сравнению с этими подростками, что теперь составляли обе стаи почти полностью) и откровенно не похожую на жизни остальных. Обучение, конечно, она закончила позже, чем собиралась, потому что когда случилось преображение, некоторое время её очень мало что интересовало, кроме бега под луной, хруста костей на зубах и тёплой крови пойманного зайца, а адреналин с эндорфинами соревновались за то, чтобы диктовать ей все дальнейшие поступки. И диктовали же, спасибо такой судьбе, вот уж удружила.  
Но она сумела взять их под контроль всего через три года. Ну, как взять... Вообще ей до сих пор иногда приходилось улыбаться коллегам окровавленным ртом, деликатно сплёвывая в кулак осколки кости. Не говоря уже о том, что посвящённые в её тайну видели её голой много чаще, чем хотели бы и она, и они.  
Но она сжала кулаки и, стараясь не рычать на себя за три потерянных года, продолжила идти по тому пути, по которому собиралась. Окончила колледж. Устроилась ветеринаром. Гордо завела пару интрижек, и одна из них даже не была против, что угрюмая молодая женщина из резервации может в пылу эмоций обернуться здоровенной лохматой волчицей, а иногда просто уходит на охоту, а потом вздыхает, что нет, в магазине — это не мясо, это какое-то издевательство. Всего этого у неё не было бы, будь она одного поколения с нынешними стаями — но, к счастью, она была одна такая, когда только пришло преображение, и постоянные мысли других не сбивали с толку.  
Кто же из вампиров заставил её пробудиться? Почему из всех сверстников — только её? Всё те же Каллены, может быть? Кто-то приехал раньше и прощупывал почву, а она среагировала?  
Этого она не знала. И не рвалась выяснять и вообще лезть в вампирские дела, и к чёрту всякие пророчества. Она успела построить свою жизнь и без них, а когда начали пробуждаться остальные, была немного готова, чтобы выдержать накал их подростковых страстей в своей голове.  
Ну а потом пришёл клич. На битву на стороне одних вампиров и против других. Серьёзно? Вот серьёзно? Больше никому ничем заняться не надо было? Потому что оборотней осталось так много, что им срочно нужно проредить ряды, погибнув в чужих распрях?  
Но она приехала. Потому что стаю всё-таки не бросают. Потому что это всё-таки стая, и она сама поддержала отделение Джейкоба, потому что откровенно недолюбливала Сэма. За Эмили в том числе. Но что в новой, что в старой гормональные страдания импринтинга сбивали с ног и мешали думать, так что возвращаться она не любила ни к тем, ни к другим.  
Джейкоб не скрывал (да и как бы смог), что её неприятие их природы очень давит, но лично она считала, что это хорошо. Должен же кто-то в стае думать мозгом хотя бы иногда.  
А вот теперь мозг собирался отказать и у неё. Она смотрит в глаза вампиру, древнему, очень древнему существу по сравнению с ней. Если для неё нынешняя стая — подростки, то для этого вампира она — родившийся вчера ребёнок. В озарении импринтинга она видит, как всё будет: как это бледное апатичное лицо будет кривиться в лёгком презрении, когда она будет вести себя слишком необузданно или когда он просто будет вспоминать давно покойную жену. Как она будет добиваться, чтобы он забыл, добиваться его любви, о да, его любви, потому что импринтинг связывает её по рукам и ногам, но он — вампир, он будет неподвластен ему по крайней мере вначале. А она бросит всё, свою жизнь, свою работу, своих друзей, потому что теперь главным для неё будет он, этот древний вольтури. И она не остановится, пока его глаза наконец не зажгутся интересом, пока они не выйдут на охоту вместе, только его охота — не за животными, а за людьми. И она, всегда не выносившая за это вампиров, с восторгом будет наблюдать, как он вонзает зубы в податливое горло жертвы, а затем, красуясь перед ней, одним слитным движением вырывает клок мяса и ощеривается оскалом, и на блестящих чёрных волосах остаются кусочки тёмно-розовой плоти и запёкшаяся кровь. Она полюбит её вкус вместе с ним, потому что очень сложно противостоять влиянию вольтури, когда тебя саму предаёт импринтинг, и никогда, ничего хорошего не выйдет из этих отношений, даже когда она будет млеть, глядя, как он разделывает для неё тело ножом, которым обзаведётся специально для этого, выпуская скользкие кишки наружу, чтобы она могла вгрызться в самые лакомые куски. Куски того, что несколько минут назад было разумным мыслящим существом, человеком и личностью. Но ей к тому времени будет уже всё равно.  
И, что самое плохое, вольтури понимает это одновременно с ней. У каждого из его клана — свои особые способности, и он умеет читать в сердцах, и импринтинг для него — открытая книга с крупными буквами. О, если она хотела интереса, то вот он, уже сейчас: в глазах вампира разгорается холодное расчётливое любопытство, потому что он смотрит на тёмно-серую с рыжими подпалинами волчицу перед ним и понимает, сколько пользы можно извлечь из чужого проклятия, которое называется импринтингом. И даже если он когда-нибудь ответит на него — это всё равно будет играть ему на руку. Он не так плох по сравнению со многими своими сородичами, возможно, но он вампир, и он вольтури, и этот импринтинг — орудие, которым он способен воспользоваться сполна.  
Поэтому сейчас, когда две армии замерли на поле боя, не сводя друг с друга напряжённых взглядов, она не ждёт, когда её судьба окончательно заявит на неё свои права, а отводит когтистую лапу подальше — и сносит голову вампиру, так, что от силы удара голова отлетает далеко по снегу, пятная его ярко-алой кровью, и торчащие из шеи хрящи ловят блик и сверкают на солнце.  
Внезапно всё внимание двух армий переносится на одну волчицу.  
Да и она сама понимает, как своевременен был её поступок. Учитывая судьбы мира и всё такое.  
Но марево импринтинга постепенно рассеивается.  
— Извините, — говорит она, оборачиваясь прямо на месте, и к чёрту, какой её сейчас все увидят. — Это было личное. Надеюсь, я не помешала нам разобраться с текущим вопросом как можно разумнее и быстрее? А то мне очень хочется вернуться обратно в ветеринарную клинику, у меня ещё столько пациентов на очереди осталось...


End file.
